The Best Night Ever/Gallery
Preparing for the Gala Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 1 S1E26.png|Pinkie is happy, like always. Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 2 S1E26.png|Derpin' happy! Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 3 S1E26.png|Pinkie's uncontrollable joy for the Grand Galloping Gala. Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 4 S1E26.png|Mid-air rotation Pinkie Pie Jump 4 S1E26.png|It's hard to read when this is happening. Rarity shocked by Pinkie's antics S1E26.png|Rarity isn't liking what she notices. Pinkie Pie suddenly stopping S1E26.png|Brace for impact! Pinkie Pie0 S01E26.png|Oddly solid landing Main ponies group stare S1E26.png Apple Carrige S1E26.png|That's a very nice chariot Fluttershy Mice S1E26.png|Her mane is a mouse nest? Fluttershy2 S01E26.png|They are gonna be ok right? Mice-horse S1E26.png|Uncanny valley? Fluttershy opal NO! S1E26.png|"Opalescence, no!" Opalescence S1E26.png|"MREEOW!" Twilight those horses S1E26.png|"Those Horses were supposed to pull our carriage" Twilight how we gala S1E26.png|You say that as if Horses are hard to come by Rarity dramatic S01E26.png|"Oh, whatever shall we do?!" Rarity with an annoyed expression S1E26.png|Rarity has a backup plan. Glitch Noteworthy S1E26.png|Rarity recruiting other ponies to pull the carriage. Rarity happy S01E26.png|Rarity in her happy state. Rarity wins over stallions S1E26.png|Lucky and Caramel Twilight oh yeah right S1E26.png|"Oh yeah... right" Rarity's Salon Twilight Applejack Fluttershy dryer S01E26.png|3 ponies using the dryer Pinkie Dryer S1E26.png|Pinkie Pie goofing around as usual. Rainbow Dash towel S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash looks awesome in this pic don't you think? Rarity NO S01E26.png|But we're not dressed! Applejack comments S01E26.png|Applejack have a comment with Rarity... We normally don't wear clothes S01E26.png|"We normally don't wear clothes." Rarity irritated S01E26.png|Ughhhhhh! Rarity has standards S01E26.png|"Some of us DO have standards" Rarity getting ready S01E26.png|Those fake eyelashes seem to pretty straining to apply. Rarity missing some eyelashes S1E26.png|Rarity is not a completely natural beauty after all. Applejack Manucare S1E26.png|Brushie, hoof, brushie! Fluttershy Spit Hoof S1E26.png|Fluttershy does not like a spit shine Pinkie Pie with a flat mane S01E26.png|Happy, flat-haired Pinkie Pie is so cute... or is she? Pinkie Pie with her regular mane again S01E26.png|Re-''pop!'' Spike hears about the ponies' plans S1E26.png|Ohh..... Twilight makeup S01E26.png|Don't worry Spike, we'll all spend time together Twilight get spend time S1E26.png Approaching the Gala Chaffeur Spike S1E26.png|Spike is the chauffeur Spike Giddy up S1E26.png|Let's get going! Spike on the carriage S1E26.png|Excuse me? Lucky angry S01E26.png|If you weren't friends with our neighbor, Rarity... Huh! Spike is relieved S1E26.png|Whew! Canterlot S1E26.png|Canterlot in all of it's glory The main cast in their gala dresses S01E26.png|The main cast in their gala dresses Main Cast at the Gala S01E26.png|The girls finally arrive. At the Gala Twilight starts a song S1E26.png|Twilight on her Gala dress Twilight and her choir S1E26.png|Twilight and the choir singing Fluttershy in front of Twilight S1E26.png|Fluttershy on her Gala dress Fluttershy4 S01E26.png Fluttershy5 S01E26.png Fluttershy6 S01E26.png Fluttershy - They will love me big and small.png|Fluttershy's expectations Flutterhy7 S01E25.png|Living her dreams. Fluttershy and choir.jpg|Fluttershy and her choir. Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Applejack Fantasy2 S1E26.png Applejack - I'll earn a lot of money.png|Applejack on top of a montain of coins Applejack2 S01E26.png Rarity at the gala1 S01E26.png Fair Rarity.png|Rarity fantasizes about Prince Blueblood Prince Blueblood in Rarity's dream S1E26.png|Prince Blueblood in Rarity's fantasy Rarity's Fantasy S01E26.png Rarity singing S01E6.png Rarity and choir.jpg|Rarity and her choir sing. Rainbow Dash's part begins S1E26.png|The song takes a more rocking tune Wonderbolt Dash S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash Flying with the Wonderbolts Rainbow Dash Wonderbolts Grand Galloping Gala imagination S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash's Wonderbolt fantasy Rainbow Dash Gala Singing.png|Rainbow Dash singing At The Gala with the The Wonderbolts flying up as she sings Rainbow dash's choir.jpg|Rainbow Dash's choir perform. Pinkie Pie at the gala S01E26.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E26.png|Pinkie Pie on her Gala dress Pinkie Pie - I am the best at parties.png|Pinkie wants to have the best party ever! Pinkie playing with ponies at the Gala S1E26.png|"Ponies Playing" dance fantasy.png|"Ponies Dancing" Pinkie Pie6 S01E26.png|"With me at the Gala" Pinkie pie and choir.jpg|Pinkie Pie singing with her choir. Twilight dreams about Celestia S1E26.png|Twilight Sparkle looking up to Princess Celestia Twilight Sparkle - Princess will take time just for me!.png|Twilight hopes to spend some quality time with the Princess Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Twilight and choir-2.jpg|Twilight and her choir head for the gala. Diamond Mint, Amethyst Star, and Parasol look at each other S1E26.png At the Gala Main Cast.jpg|The main cast of characters marching together in the musical number. Fluttershy To Meet S1E26.png|To meet!!! Applejack To Sell S1E26.png|To sell!!! Rarity To Find S1E26.png|To find!!! Rainbow Dash To Prove S1E26.png|To prove!!! Pinkie Pie To Woo S1E26.png|To woop!!! Twilight Sparkle To Talk S1E26.png|To talk!!! At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png|Into The Gala! Canterlot castle close-up S1E26.png|The castle in Canterlot Canterlot castle wide view S1E26.png|Fireworks, shooting from the castle Main ponies at the gala S01E26.png|The ponies finish their song. Spike Powerslide S1E26.png|All of the ponies at the Gala DerpySpunAroundSpike_S01E26.png|The main 6 take off, leaving Spike confused and alone Spike all alone S1E26.png|Spike all alone Meeting expectations The Castle, From the inside.png|The Castle from the inside MLP Fim -Twilight at the Gala.png Twilight and Princess Celestia together again S1E26.png|Twilight and Celestia meet once more MLP Fim Twilight With Celestia.png Twilight wish came true S1E26.png Rarity excited S01E26.png Prince Blueblood takes a look at Rarity S1E26.png|Prince Blueblood sees Rarity Rarity sees Prince Blueblood S01E26.png|Rarity spots the prince. Rarity play it cool S1E26.png Formal Rarity.jpg|Rarity, following the Prince Rarity sniff S01E26.png Prince Blueblood1.png Rarity and Prince Blueblood S01E26.png|Rarity and Prince Blueblood Rarity sad S01E26.png|Not off to a good start. Fluttershy8 S01E26.png Fluttershy9 S01E26.png Fluttershy10 S01E26.png|Fluttershy, entering the gardens Fluttershy11 S01E26.png Fluttershy12 S01E26.png Fluttershy13 S01E26.png Fluttershy14 S01E26.png Fluttershy15 S01E26.png Fluttershy16 S01E26.png Fluttershy17 S01E26.png Fluttershy18 S01E26.png Fluttershy19 S01E26.png Hayseed not a bird s01e26.png Fluttershy Hayseed yup s01e26.png Hayseed whistling s01e26.png Fluttershy20 S01E26.png Applejack arrives with her cart S1E26.png Applejack's Apple Shop.png Applejack about to start selling her items S1E26.png|Time to start selling Applejack5 S01E26.png Soarin' buying a pie.jpg|Applejack gets a sale Applejack6 S01E26.png Applejack7 S01E26.png Applejack8 S01E26.png Applejack9 S01E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section s1e26.png Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png Soarin' "My pie!" S1E26.png Rainbow Dash sees Soarin's falling pie S1E26.png|No time to waste Rainbow Dash charging towards the falling pie S1E26.png|Dash for the rescue! Rainbow Dash saves pie s1e26.png Soarin' - You saved it! Thanks S01E26.png|Wow, he wasn't even this happy when she saved his life Soarin' with his pie S1E26.png The Wonderbolts S01E26.png Rainbow and Spitfire S1E26.png|Rainbow meets Spitfire The Wonderbolts Spitfire S01E26.png Spitfire asks Rainbow to Hang out S1E26.png|Wanna come hang out with us? Rainbow Dash about to enter the Vip area S1E26.png|Rainbow's about to enter Rare Rainbow feminine moment- W 2.1137.png|Rainbow having a bit of a fangirl moment The Wonderbolts Talking S01E26.png Rainbow Dash getting through the crowd S1E26.png|Dash getting through a crowd Rainbow Dash standing close to Spitfire S01E26.jpg Soarin' ignoring Rainbow Dash S1E26.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E26.png Urge.png|"Gotta Dance!" Pinkie Pie8 S01E26.png Pinkie Dancing S01E26.png Pinkie Dancing2 S01E26.png|"Nobody grooves/Like the girls with the hooves..." Pinkie Dancing3 S01E26.png Pinkie Dancing5 S01E26.png Diamond Mint Golden Harvest shocked s01e26.png Pinkie Dancing6 S01E26.png Octavia annoyed by Pinkie's antics S1E26.png Pinkie Pie12 S01E26.png|Huh colt. This is gonna be one of THOSE gigs, isn't it? Pinkie Pie sings "yippee!" S01E26.png|Hi There! Your E Sharp needs tuning Pinkie Dancing8 S01E26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png|Lemony Gem and Serena's cutie marks revealed Pinkie Pie ends singing S01E26.png Pinkie Dancing10 S01E26.png Not what they've expected Applejack10 S01E26.png Applejack13 S01E26.png Applejack disappointed S1E26.png|"This ain't what I expected at all." Derpy derping s1e26.jpg|"This isn't hanging out". Fluttershy21 S01E27.png Fluttershy finding the animals S01E26.jpg Fluttershy you are such a loud mouth S01E26.png Fluttershy is such a loudmouth S01E26.png|"Oh, Fluttershy. You're such a loudmouth." Grand galloping galla orchestra.png Twilight-no.jpg|"NO!" Rarity determined.jpg|"I've waited all my life--" Fluttershy determined.jpg|"For this moment--" Pinkie pie determined.jpg|"And I'm not going to--" Applejack12 S01E26.png|"Let it slip by!" Rainbow dash determined.jpg|"If it's the last thing I do--" Twilight determined.jpg|"I'm gonna make this..." Main Six determined to have the Best Night Ever S1E26.png|"The best night ever!" Applejack14 S01E26.png Tension between Blueblood and Rarity S1E26.png|Who's gonna pay? Applejack16 S01E26.png Applejack15 S01E26.png I gotcha S1E26.png Fluttershy at the Gala.png Prince Blueblood hates apples S1E26.png|My tongue! Prince Blueblood Royal Carnival Fair.png Rarity angry at the prince S1E26.png Applejack18 S01E26.png Fluttershy setting a trap S01E26.png Fluttershy Gotcha! S01E26.png Fluttershy in party dress S1E26.png|"Don't worry, I just want to be friends" Hayseed carrot s01e26.png Hayseed cardboard hat s01e26.png|"Sounds good to me" Fluttershy serious S01E26.png|I didn't mean you... Livening up the Gala Rainbow wants attention S1E26.png|If they don't notice you, make them notice you! Rainbow gets an idea S1E26.png|Hmm Rainbow tosses S1E26.png|Up you go! Confident Rainbow S1E26.png|Surely the Wonderbolts will see me now Spitfire at the gala.jpg|The Wonderbolts don't notice Rainbow kicks S1E26.png|Forget it Disappointed Rainbow S1E26.png|That didn't go well Prince Blueblood stopping Rarity S1E26.png|Sure, this seems like a gentlemanly gesture, but don't hold your breath. Rarity 2nd chance S01E26.png Rarity annoyed at Prince Blueblood S1E26.png|This colt is not a gentlepony. Fluttershy's crazy eye twitch S1E26.gif|Fluttershy's crazy side emerges. Fluttershy to Flutter Evil S1E26.png|If critters run away, MAKE 'EM COME AND PLAY! Fluttershy S01E26.png Fluttershy0 S01E26.png Fluttershy1 S01E26.png|Dreams can shatter though. Fluttershy trapped in her trap- W 2.7031.png|Its a trap...eer too late. Pinkie Pie sad S01E26.png Pinkie Pie Idea! S01E26.png Pinkie Pie 17 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie Making Song Request To Octavia S1E26.png|Whisper whisper. Pinkie Pie19 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie20 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie21 S01E26.png Gasp S01E26.png|*Gasp* Band S01E26.png Twilight shaking S01E26.png Twilight at the gala S01E26.png|Ouch... Twilight hesitate S01E26.png Applejack kicks her wagon S1E26.png|Apples are on the way Star Gazer trips S1E26.png|Ack! Applejack helps Star Gazer get back up S1E26.png|Applejack helps him to get up Applejack shows her selection S1E26.png|Want some apple treats, fellow pony? Star Gazer isn't interested S1E26.png|No sale...... Dissapointed Applejack S1E26.png Happy Spitfire.jpg|Rainbow almost gets their attention The Wonderbolts are taken away S1E26.png|They are taken away Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png Rarity 2nd chance S01E26.png Rarity pointing at the door S01E26.png Rarity angry at Prince Blueblood S1E26.png|I said you do it! Understand me, Blueblood?! Rarity Shock Animation Error S1E26.png|Rarity is so shocked at Blueblood's behavior, her tiara disappears! Rarity enraged S01E26.png|Rarity is angry. Whoops!.PNG|Ahh!!! Fluttershy trying to catch some ducks S01E26.png Fluttershy failed attempt of catching animals S01E26.png Fluttershy stomping S1E26.png Fluttershy angry E26-W 2.3858.png|Where are you, you little squirrel?? Fluttershy COME OUT S01E26.png|COME OUT!!!! Fluttershy Frustrated.png|YAH!!!!!! Pinkie Pie Pony Pokey S01E26.png|He hits a much higher chord on the ivories... Pinkie Pie and Octavia S1E26.png|Pinkie plays Octavia's instrument for her Pinkie Pie singing S1E26.png Pinkie Pony Pokey.png Pinkie Pie YEAH! S01E26.png|Yeah! Lyrica upset S01E26.png|"Young Lady! This is not that kind of party!" Pinkie Pie oooohhh S01E26.png Pinkie Pie Par-teh! S02E26.png Pinkie Pie DJ S01E26.png|DJ Pinkie Pinkie Pie22 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie epic background S01E26.png Pinkie Pie madness! S01E26.png|Personal Space? Never heard of her, but she's welcome to dance too! South Star 3.png Pinkie Pie party S01E26.png South Star 2.png South Star 1.png The Gala is Ruined Applejack19 S01E26.png Applejack20 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie stage dive! S01E26.png|"Stage Diiiiive!" Applejack21 S01E26.png Rarity letting Prince Blueblood through S1E26.png Cake incoming S1E26.png|A cake is on it's way Rarity enraged! S1E26.png|Did you know that you're a horse's rear end, Blueblood? Raging Rarity.jpg Caked Face Rarity.jpg Rarity ebrbrbrbr S01E26.png Prince Blueblood bumping into statue S1E26.png Rainbow has a change S1E26.png|Now's my chance! Rainbow carrying statue S1E26.png|I did it! Dashftwn.png|Uh oh Rainbow can't handle it S1E26.png|Rainbow can't carry the statue... S01E26 Rainbow Crash.png|... which causes this to happen. Fluttershy - You're going to LOVE ME!.png|Run! It's Nuttershy! Pinkie Applejack and Fluttershy S01E26.png|Well, that squirrel won't be stealing any more birdseed... Battered Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E26.png Run S1E26.png|Run. We need to go S1E26.png|Come quickly! Donut Shop Spike and Pony Joe talking.png|Spike needs to watch his sugar Main ponies at the donut shop S01E26.png|That was a wild night Spike asks about the night S1E26.png|How was the best night ever? Spike hears about the night S1E26.png|That sounds like the worst night ever... Main ponies and Princess Celestia S01E26.png Celestia Twilight and Applejack2 S01E26.png Main ponies and Princess Celestia S01E26.png Spike and Applejack giggling S1E26.png Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png|Just your usual doughnut party with a Pegasus Unicorn Category:Season 1 episode galleries